


A Valentine Quest

by SecurityBreach



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cooking, Crack Treated Seriously, Cultural Differences, Drabble Sequence, Established Relationship, Fluff, IFDrabble, Idiots in Love, International Fanworks Day 2020, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pancakes, Post-Avengers (2012), Teleportation, Triple Drabble, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecurityBreach/pseuds/SecurityBreach
Summary: When Loki learns about Valentine's Day, he is determined to give Tony the best Valentine of his life.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A short story told in triple drabbles in celebration of the International Fanworks Day 2020.
> 
> Prompt:  
> Characters react to discovering fanworks they are in.

After learning about Saint Valentine's Day, Loki decided to give his boyfriend Tony Stark the time of his life.

_Tony will l_ _ove_ _this,_ he thought while delving into the internet for information on the right food to serve and the appropriate gifts to make. There seemed to be an awful lot of home decor involved, but Loki dismissed most of it as tacky. _No,_ Loki decided. _I_ _shall_ _give Tony an abundance of rare flowers, fragrant and beautiful, even if I_ _have_ _to import them from Asgard._

Then Loki remembered something funny Tony had said recently: apparently, people adored the relationship between the Aesir god and former supervillain and the Midgardian superhero and billionaire so much, they were writing stories about the more intimate aspects of their life together _._

Hoping for a few hints about Midgardian mating rituals, Loki accessed the archive his friend had mentioned.

The first thing he noticed was how huge the place was. There were literally millions of fics, and 8539 about him and Tony alone. Soon, Loki discovered the joys of fluff and had to dab away a tear or two while reading a particularly intense story tagged ‘hurt/comfort’.

And Loki found more tags rather quickly, and more mature ones too, so to say.

_I_ _nteresting_ _,_ he mused. _So this is what's_ _expected of me? No wonder Tony l_ _ooks_ _so f_ _rustrated_ _sometimes._ _I wonder w_ _hy he has never_ _brought_ _this_ _to my attention_ _._

Loki’s eyes widened as he explored tag after tag. _Well, I can do that. And that. And… oh. Fortunately,_ _I’m flexible. And have stamina._ Lots _of stamina,_ _as befits a god_ _._ _But what about those toys the authors keep writing about?_

Loki shut down his laptop and grabbed his coat.

It was time to go shopping again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki goes shopping.

The first toy shop Loki visited wasn’t a success: it was brimming with people who looked shocked and dragged their children away from him when he approached a saleslady and read out his shopping list to her.

‘What?’ Loki scoffed. ‘Have you never met a god on a quest to fulfil his beloved’s desires?’

_Peasants._

Finally, a stranger took him aside and slipped him a note. Upon examination, Loki discovered an address and, without hesitation, teleported there.

After all, this was the kind of incident to be expected on a proper quest.

The new shop looked promising and Loki, who had never seen any of the wares on display before, cocked his head. Curious, the god reached out for a glossy package and read the instruction on its backside. ‘Really!’ Loki exclaimed. Then he spotted a salesman and said haughtily, ‘I’m looking for several items that were brought to my attention by the most worthy skálds of the AO3.’

‘Erm?’ the man replied and Loki realised he had stumbled upon another peasant.

Resigned, Loki handed him his list. ‘Here, my good fellow. Bring me this, and I shall remunerate you generously,’ he explained.

‘Dude, I bloody well hope so. This is gonna cost you.’

Loki was more than willing to spend a king’s ransom on Tony’s happiness but would never tolerate familiarities from a stranger. He only raised an eyebrow and paid his bill quickly when the salesman returned from his stockroom with three carrier bags.

Back home, Loki hid his purchases just in time; Tony must have been waiting for him.

‘Where have you been, love?’ the Midgardian asked.

‘Shopping, but I forgot something.’

‘Leaving again?’

‘Unfortunately, yes.’

There were still groceries to be bought, because Loki was set on preparing the perfect Valentine’s Day brunch for his boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

Early next morning, Loki rose and sneaked out of the bedroom while Tony was still asleep.

The god had some serious cooking to do and, like the valiant knights of a more heroic age, he felt that his truelove didn’t belong on the battlefield. Especially not if the battlefield was a kitchenette and the aim was to make the perfect pancake for a perfect Valentine’s Day.

Loki started his day with wrapping up Tony’s gifts. Naturally, he only used the most elegant wrapping paper, but some of the shapes looked pretty suggestive. The contrast made Loki chuckle a bit.

 _Well, I_ am _the God of Mischief,_ he thought. _What do you expect?_ Also, Loki was happy to see that Heimdall, no matter how grudgingly, had delivered the flowers he had ordered in time.

 _Heimdall might pride himself on knowing everybody’s secrets, but I know_ his _secrets and sometimes, that’s all what matters._

Soon, the drawing room looked like a fantastic greenhouse, with bouquets and gift baskets everywhere.

Already excited by his morning’s work, Loki opened the coolers he’d bought for the occasion and eyed his vast assortment of groceries. _Perhaps I should make the batter first,_ he thought. _It'll need some time to rest._

After mixing the batter, Loki began to prepare the fruits and toppings. _So many varieties,_ he thought fondly. _I guess I’ll be able to make Tony any pancake he could possibly wish for._ Dreamily, he tested the sharpness of the blade of his favourite knife while remembering all the fights he had fought with it. Like the born warrior he was, Loki targeted his victims properly and it’s safe to say that those fruits and nuts never stood a chance.

But suddenly, the alarm went off and a Quinjet landed on the roof of Tony’s tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters to go (I think) and I'm hoping to finish them today! Thank you very much for reading my fic so far, I hope you enjoyed it. Would you like to leave a comment or kudos? I'd love to hear from you 🤍


	4. Chapter 4

It took the Avengers less than five minutes to invade the drawing room.

Loki didn’t bother to look up from his cutting board in the make-shift kitchen that used to be Tony’s wet bar. By now, he was so accustomed to the Avengers policing each and every step he made, he felt it would only be a waste of time and energy.

Instead, he selected some walnuts and chopped them into pieces. _Add maple syrup and fried apples, perfect._

‘Good morning, guys,’ he heard Tony say and now he looked up. The compact Midgardian stood in the doorway, yawning and sporting the worst case of bed hair Loki had ever seen. His beautiful dark eyes, however, were wide awake. He was wearing a pair of bracelets that guaranteed his Iron Man suit would find him in less than a minute.

‘Looks like your penthouse was turned into girlie space,’ Clint Barton said. ‘Tell me, Stark: what happened to the futurist?’

‘Apparently, he’s been defeated by beauty,’ Tony replied and entered the room. He was totally unfazed by the revealing, body-hugging undersuit he was clad in. Then he discovered the gifts and smiled.

‘You’re lacking some scented candles,’ Barton insisted. ‘I suggest lily-of-the-valley.’

'We have an emergency, Clint,’ Cap interfered. ‘And we need Iron Man on the team, so stop quarrelling.’

‘I’m not quarrelling.’ Tony took a look around. ‘I’m much too worried I’ve forgotten something.’

‘Valentine’s Day,’ Loki informed him. ‘You told me it was important.’

‘And it is!’ Excited, Tony rushed forwards and kissed him boldly on the mouth. ‘Your first Valentine and I’m oversleeping.’

‘I think I’ll still share my pancakes with you.’

Tony beamed at Loki.

‘So we’ll let those rampant mutant Cupids go feral?’ asked Natasha Romanov and frowned. 'I think I’ll never understand this country.'


End file.
